1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a removable bracket for accommodating data storage devices such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, Compact Disk Read-Only Memory (CD-ROM) drives, etc.
2. General Background
Generally, a computer enclosure includes a bracket for accommodating data storage devices such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, CD-ROM drives, etc. The bracket is often secured to the computer enclosure with screws. However, this mounting means can be very inconvenient, laborious and time-consuming.
Another kind of computer enclosure includes a frame body, a first bracket, a second bracket, a slide structure, and a retaining device. The first and second brackets are used to accommodate the data storage devices. The first bracket is fixedly locked in the frame body. The second bracket is pivotally joined on the frame body. Through sliding of the slide structure, the second bracket can be turned over to facilitate assembly or disassembly for a computer maintenance technician. Contrarily, the second bracket can reach a predetermined position to let the second bracket be hooked on the first bracket through retaining of the retaining device, thereby achieving the object of positioning. However, this mounting means for securing the second bracket to the first bracket is rather complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a bracket which is conveniently secured to the mounting enclosure with a simple mounting means.